True Or Fulse
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Major AU. An alternate ending to the story. But don't worry, it's still the happily every after ending, just not the same one. Everything Kagome thought she knew was wrong...Or was it. ONESHOT! If someone else wants to continue, be my guest, but not me!


**Disclaimer**: I didn't own any of this, 'sept, well, the plot. I guess. I have a sneaky feeling that I'm not the only one who came up wit this...

**True Or False?  
**

_And from now on, things are going to gradually change. I'm going to live here, along with Inuyasha. And let our days together grow._

_Inuyasha and I..._

_Are bond to Tomorrow._

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

A steady beeping filled Kagome's ears. She opened her eyes, which stung like they'd had something sprayed in them. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but once they did, all was clear.

She was lying in a hospital bed, back in her own time. She had a hospital gown on. What had happened.

"Mom, Gramps! Kagome's awake!" Kagome looked to the door to see it swinging, as though someone had just fled out. That was Sota's voice. Almost that that very instant, her mother and grandfather stormed into the room.

"Kagome!" They both yelped and ran to hug her. "You've been in a coma for almost a year."

"Coma?"

"You fell down the well, remember?" Her mother said. "You hit your head. The doctors said you'd never wake up."

"I've been in a coma?" Kagome asked. Then she remembered. "B-but I didn't fall! A centipede demon came up and dragged me down, five hundred years in the past-"

"Dear, I think you're still a little rattled." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Inuyasha's on his way over with the others." Sota said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused. She'd been in a coma this whole time? No demons? No _real_ Shikon Jewel? But...Inuyasha?

The three of them where heading home within the hour. Kagome huffed out a breath and enjoyed a few moment before several very familiar faces flooded into the room.

"Kagome!" One of the girls squealed and hugged her close. The same was done by a little boy. Kagome remembered. The girl was Songo, her best friend since they were practically in diapers. Her face was pretty much the same. She was wearing a hot-pink shirt with an eastern dragon on it, a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. The boy was Shippo, a 'Little Brother' of hers from the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program. Entirely human. No tail and fox-like parts. He had on a green shirt with a yellow shooting star on it, blue shorts and red sneakers.

Serval others were standing at the door, calm but happy. One of the boys was tall with blue eyes. He wore black jeans with a blue shirt that said 'Lady's Choice' in big, black letters. It was Miroku, Song's boyfriend and someone they'd both known for years. The other was Koga, looked the same except for the wolf pelts and other features. He loved her, but the feeling was anything but returned. His love was shallow and pushy, and he had a girl who already loved him, Ayame. Koga lived out in the country were his parents owned a wolf preserve.

Lastly was...

Him.

Inuyasha. Long, midnight black hair, bright amber eyes. He wore blue jeans with a crimson shirt that had a white akita dog on it, prowling on the words 'Guard Dog', which were in blue letters.

Kagome had been completely in love with Inuyasha since they were children. But, he always chased after someone else. The most recent was a girl named Kikyo, who looked kinda like her, but she may as well have been dead- no zeal, no emotion, nothing. Never. Kagome knew Inuyasha deserved better then that girl. If not her, then someone else. She loved him more then she could imagine loving anyone.

With a few days past, Kagome was up and home. Everything was just the way she remembered it. It was hard to believe that she had been in a coma for ten months. Kagome and Songo had been spending all their time together talking and going out like teenage girls should. Songo was on a date with Miroku tonight, so Kagome was free for tonight. Inuyasha was over tonight.

"Half-demon, huh?" He smirked. Kagome had just gotten done explaining what was apparently one big coma-induced dream to him.

"Yeah. It was really cool, too." Kagome smiled. Then, she turned serious. "So...I haven't seen-" Inuyasha raised his hand, silancing her.

"I broke up with Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed. "I was so scared when you went into your coma. Apparently, Kikyo didn't think I needed to be to upset about it. So, we broke up."

"Because of me." Kagome sounded sad.

"No!" Inuyasha said sternly. "It's wasn't you. It was her. Kikyo didn't understand how special you are to me."

Kagome blushed.

"I missed you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed.

"Even if we did live five-hundred years apart, I'd still care about you. Nothing in the world could change that." Inuyasha spoke. "And, you time in a coma made me realease something about...Us." He looked at Kagome, his gaze unmoving. The truly human boy cupped her cheek, stoking her with his thumb. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice him moving closer to her, until she felt a strong arm around her and a tongue on her lips.

Inuyasha had kissed her. He broke the kiss after a full minute. Violet eyes met brown one.

"I love you, Kagome."

* * *

Review.


End file.
